


A Hope that lies in Despair

by danganwhompa



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sort of an AU, Suicide Attempt, beginnings of komahina, those two seem like they don't pair but trust me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganwhompa/pseuds/danganwhompa
Summary: After the first class trial, Nagito feels the most despair he's ever felt in his life. The only hope for him? A quick exit from this world. But of course, Lady Luck backfires on him. Or perhaps, it *did* work?





	A Hope that lies in Despair

**Author's Note:**

> First, I wrote this in a shitty mental place after finishing SDR2's first chapter. I was *so* concerned for Nagito that I feel into despair myself, whoops. This also means any plot related points including later FTEs are not factored into this story. I felt this was good enough to publish almost a year later. Second, first names are used. Third, I'm a Komahina shipper, so that's where this ends up. Fourth, I apologize for any formatting issues. I rarely use AO3 to upload, so it's always a surprise having to re-format my story when uploading.

It was late. Not middle of the night late, but closer to dawn, when the colors of the sky start to emerge in beautiful oranges and purples. Normally, being up this early would have given Nagito hope, but all he filled with was despair. _He_ planned on killing one of his friends, and _was_ going through with it. Sure, he was a fan of the Ultimates, and it would’ve given them so much hope (oh, so much!), but seeing what he put them through… it was almost unbearable. Especially seeing Hajime after the trial… He was filled with so much despair. He trusted him! Even though they knew little about each other, he trusted him. He now had soiled that trust.

Nagito sighed. Walking along the road at this time of night was almost calming, but he didn’t need that. If he was going to be of any use to anyone, he was better off dead. Being the “Ultimate Lucky Student” is a shitty title, for a shitty person who has no talents whatsoever. Hell, even his own parents didn’t want him, you could tell. Well, maybe not overtly, but in their own subtle passive aggressive way they made it clear that he wasn’t wanted, nor was he loved. Something changed hanging out with Hajime, even in this short time, he felt like he belonged, and was wanted. _Well, not now_ , he thought. _I fucked that up real good tonight._

He could feel the warmth of his tears coming up as he walked up to Rocketpunch Market. Looking up, he saw the lights on, and the automatic door opened as he approached it. Thankfully it was a 24 hour supermarket. Walking around, he looked for the supplements section: zinc, vitamin d, etc. However, he was happy when he found the melatonin. Exactly what he was looking for.

Next on the list was to find the section that sold alcoholic beverages. He frowned when he found it, however. There wasn’t an alcoholic beverage in sight, just non-alcoholic ones. He sighed, grabbing a couple bottles of the non-alcoholic wine and a corkscrew. “These will have to do.” He said to himself. Solemnly, he walked over to the aisle that stocked kid’s things, and found the shelves stocking stuffed animals. They really did have everything at this supermarket, didn’t they? Shaking his head, he looked around, and grabbed a stuffed rabbit. Nagito made his way over to the front of the store, slinking down in a checkout lane. He opened up the bottle of melatonin, downing most of the bottle. Nagito then grabbed the corkscrew and a bottle of wine, and opened it up. Once the cork was off, he began to down the bottle. He had chugged about a quarter of the bottle once he stopped, setting it on the ground. He then grabbed the stuffed bunny he had brought with him and cuddled it, tears beginning to flow down his face.

This pain was worse than anything he felt before coming here to this place. Sure, he believed in Hope’s Peak Academy, as well as the other Ultimates, but he didn’t believe in himself. Like, what did he want to do with his life? Who did he find himself attracted to: boys, girls, or both? Why was he average at everything he did? Why was he here, living, and breathing?

Sobbing, Nagito tightened his grip on the stuffed animal, and took another swig of wine. Hopefully non-alcoholic wine mixed with sleeping pills would end up having the desired effect he wanted: a rather slow and painful death. His only hope lied in his despair. He laughed at the thought. Soon enough, he felt himself falling asleep, hopefully his final one in which he would never wake up from. Taking a final drink from the bottle and clutching the bunny close to his chest, he fell asleep.

*

*

*

“ _Nagito_.”

Nagito moaned as he felt his body being shaken. Was he dreaming? Perhaps he made it to the afterlife, at long last? His eyes were heavy, and they were taking forever to open.

“NAGITO!” the voice yelled.

It wasn’t just any voice Nagito realized, but that of…

“Hajime…?” he asked weakly.

“Oh thank god, you’re alive. I was worried about you.” Hajime replied.

Nagito’s eyes fluttered open to see that Hajime was staring right at him, a concerned look on his face. Looking down, he still had a tight grip on the bunny.

“Come clean, what were you trying to do?” Hajime asked, sitting next to him.  
“Heh, you caught me in the act.” Nagito replied, smiling weakly. “I was trying to kill myself.”  
“Kill yourself!?”  
“Well after my behavior, it would be best if I wasn’t around.” Nagito sighed, looking at the floor. He couldn’t even kill himself properly. Ultimate Lucky Student his ass.  
“I-I…” Nagito tried to form words, but nothing could come out. All he did was begin to cry again. That’s all he was good for it seemed.  
“Hey, hey, now.” Hajime said. “It’s okay, I’m here to help you.”

At that moment, Hajime pulled Nagito into a small hug, and Nagito cried on his shoulder for quite some time. Eventually, he wore himself out, and was ready to talk.

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled. “I’m just, a big fan of all of you, you know?”  
“I think you’ve said that once or twice.” Hajime replied.  
“Well, you all have purpose, even you who doesn’t remember his talent. Then there’s me, bottom of the barrel, just doing this for luck guy.”   
“Don’t beat yourself up like that!”

Nagito looked up at Hajime. The look the other boy was giving him was truly inspirational.

“Your talent brought you here for a reason.” he said. “I believe in that! Okay sure, you almost killed someone, but you were doing it for us. In a really weird and twisted way, it’s inspirational. Are you sure you’re alright?”   
Nagito gave a weak smile. “Thanks Hajime. I-I’m not really okay. Something with the brain.”  
“Well, if anything like that happens again, let me know. I don’t want you doing something stupid and regretful, like what you were doing now.”

Nagito smiled again. Somehow, his own despair managed to give way to a bright beam of hope. He looked around the corner and saw the sun coming through the market’s windows.

“H-how long has it been since I’ve been out?” Nagito asked.   
“Since last night.” Hajime replied. “We all had breakfast together, except for Fuyuhiko of course. Oh, and a new island opened up!”   
“New island? But aren’t those guarded by the Monobeasts?”  
“Well the other islands still are, but Monomi beat this one up and opened the gate for us.”

Nagito couldn’t believe it. Could it be…?

“I want to see it.” Nagito said, standing up. However, he had to quickly sit back down.   
“Not on my watch.” Hajime said. “I’m talking you back to your cottage.”   
“Yeah, that’s probably a better plan, isn’t it?”   
“It’s _definitely_ a better plan. Now come on, let’s go.”

Hajime stood up, and offered Nagito his hand. Gently, Nagito took it, and put his arm around Hajime’s neck, and the two walked out into the sunlight together.

“Hey, Hajime?” Nagito asked.   
“What’s up?” Hajime replied.  
“Thank you. Really.” “It’s not a big—“

Hajime’s reply was interrupted when Nagito gently kissed him on the cheek, causing Hajime to blush. Silence fell upon the two for a bit.  
“T-that was nice.” Hajime said, breaking the silence.   
“I’d be lying if I didn’t say that I’ve wanted to do that since I’ve met you.” Nagito said.

A flustered Hajime could only grin, and Nagito laughed. Perhaps there didn’t have to be despair in his life after all. Maybe, just maybe, he could turn this all around.


End file.
